Fraccion
by Raven's cauldron
Summary: Fifty years ago what if Rukia fought instead of Kaien and lost? Instead of a kind friend easing her pain, she became a Hollow wandering alone in Hueco Mundo...only to be given as a fraccion to Ulquiorra Schiffer. Au
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. AN: Finally I've separated this story from 'Sounds.' This is no longer a one-shot. Enjoy.

Fraccion pt.1

The girl, as he looked at her, gave off a distinct note of sorrow. Well that wasn't surprising, he thought, ignoring Gin Ichimaru's cheerful voice explaining about _his_ new Fraccion. Most former Hollows had no memory at all about what they were previously, in this girl's case; a former Shinigami of the Thirteenth Division.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Her black hair was short, the tips pointy. Her eyes were a peculiar blue-violet, large in her thin face, staring shyly up at him as he stood before her. The white top, cap-sleeved bared her bony arms, a thin sash much like his was tied around her middle securing the hakama pants and visible beneath the wide bottom, white sandals and black socks.

"Ulquiorra-sama," she said, sinking into a curtsy. Her voice sounded hollow much like the way she looked, as if the mildest breeze might blow her away completely. "I don't need a fraccion, Ichimaru," he turned to the silver-haired Shinigami watching him with narrowed eyes.

"It was Lord Aizen's _wish_ that you have somebody to _serve _you. She was found specifically for you, Ulquiorra. Unless you would like to take the matter up with Lord Aizen directly-?"

Green eyes creased in the corners, glaring slightly at the corner in which he'd been driven into. To refuse this girl would be refusing Lord Aizen and his thoughtfulness. "No. Tell him I'm very pleased to have this—girl as my fraccion." He looked back at her pale form and empty eyes.

"Follow me," he said abruptly.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama."

~~~*~~~

"What is the name of your Zanpaku-to?" he asked as they walked along the corridor leading to his quarters. By decree, any Fraccion the Espada chose to have were required to share their Master's rooms, he didn't in particular like this, but since he was stuck with her…

"Manga de nieve blanca," she answered promptly, her eyes straight ahead, her body rigid. "Sleeve of white snow," he mused. They reached his door, the girl stood a few feet back respectfully letting him go in first. "And where is your Zanpaku-to? I don't see you carrying it?"

"Right here, Ulquiorra-sama," she indicated a red-hilted Zanpaku-to lying on his bedside table. "Ichimaru-san said I should have my things moved in right away so as not to interrupt your rest later on," she glanced around the small room and immediately went toward the bed where as he'd left it that morning, was messy and the covers were thrown in disarray. She smoothed these out with him watching then she clasped her hands respectfully before her, "is there anything you require, Ulquiorra-sama?"

He left his station by the door and sat down, drawing his body up, "no. But if you will take yourself from my presence…then I will be pleased."

The Fraccion didn't bat an eye at his dismissive tone nor shrink from his cool glare as she slowly sunk into a bow and backed away, closing the closet door quietly behind her. So she had positioned herself in his closet…oh well at least she didn't expect to stay in his bed. Halibel's three, he had heard shared her bed and often fought over who got the pillow. But this trash was more submissive than them.

He sighed, rolling over on his side. _Fifty years_, Ichimaru had said, _this girl had wandered Hueco_ _Mundo. Alone_.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Captain, let me go first," she said, her hand on her Zanpaku-to. Kaien made a noise as if to interrupt but she turned to him, smiling a sad reassuring smile, "no, Kaien. Allow me to avenge Ms. Miyako's death." The dark-haired man seemed taken aback but then leaned against the trunk of the tree that they were standing on, "good luck, Kuchiki. Make him _pay_."

She nodded. Their Captain looked slightly worried but bowed his white head in acquiescence, "be careful." Was all he said warningly. "I will," she said, jumping down to meet the hulking dark shape, its face covered by a large white mask.

"So, it's you first, eh, little girl?"

***To be continued***

AN: AU. Thanks for reading. No flames and reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Fraccion pt.2

"Get up," he ordered. His hand on the door knob, his cold green eyes took in the sight of the Fraccion curled up on a pile of—what he took to be cast off sheets, her back leaning against the side, framed by the row of his suits. Her violet orbs blinked; she had been dreaming.

Ulquiorra stood back while she got up, the fabric of her pants crushed and more than a little wrinkled. He glanced at her, taking this in, "attire yourself properly. We are going to be in Lord Aizen's presence." His tone was sharp but she merely mechanically pivoted around and dug in the bottom of the closet producing a different set of clothes, a long tunic top with wide sleeves and the ubiquitous hakama.

Her fingers tugged down the zipper of her old top, revealing a smooth neck and fine rounded breasts, Ulquiorra had no interest in such things though he did note a scar, half-moon shaped as if from a sword, on her flat belly. "How did you—" he began then hesitated.

"Ulquiorra-sama?" she too had paused, her hands untying the black sash. "Nothing," he said dismissively, turning and going out the door. He had no particular desire to study anymore of her naked body; only deviants like Nnoitra were interested in that.

~~~*~~~

"Welcome, Ulquiorra," spoke the man seated high above them on the white throne. Ulquiorra placed his hand on his chest, bowing, from the corner of his eye he noticed the Fraccion mimicking him. _Foolish trash_, he thought, focusing his attention solely on his Lord, "your instructions?"

Aizen propped his hand in his chin, studying the pair with kindly coffee brown eyes, "ah yes. My instructions…I've come to the conclusion that more soldiers are needed and as such I want you and your Fraccion to go out in Hueco Mundo and find those worthy enough to serve our great cause. Bring them back here and Gin will see to the rest."

_Recruiting_? He ducked his head, "as you wish."

~~~*~~~

The first Hollow that seemed to fit in the category considered worthy for his Lord's exacting standards was a horned beetle Adjucha. Two long pincers snapped angrily at him, the moon's light from overhead illuminated the fine spray of poisonous miasma leaking from the gleaming tips. He sonido-ed easily out of its line of fire, one hand leaving his pocket to casually shoot out a Cero beam.

The green light severed the left claw; shrieks shattered the air. His Fraccion kept to the side of the boulder, watching worriedly while he took a swipe to the arm, drops of red spattering his uniform. He thought he heard her gasp, starting forward as she did so. This sudden movement didn't escape the Adjucha's pernicious gaze. With a roar and a fast scuttle, the remaining claw lifted the girl up, flailing and screaming; she was helpless indeed while the Hollow chuckled.

"Got your precious little dolly, now what're you going to do?"

Ulquiorra dropped the hand he had raised, now touching the hilt of his sword, "do whatever you like to her. She is none of my concern." The girl had stopped screaming, her body going limp in the squeezing pincers; he'd have assumed her dead, crushed maybe, but from the look she gave him. Trust? He had just given her to the enemy yet those eyes bled belief in him, an absolute belief he would save her.

Why?

The tiniest of frowns turned the corners of his mouth down; _he didn't like this_. In a flash he had withdrawn Murcielago, the flat blade gleamed then ripped through the thick armor of the Hollow. The girl tumbled to the sandy ground, scrambling to her feet, her eyes watchful as he made quick work of the Adjucha. Bones mingled with armor and pieces of broken mask, eventually disintegrating into nothingness. He refused to meet her eyes, Murcielago still unsheathed.

"T-Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama," her voice barely above a whisper. From the shifting he knew her to be bowing to his back, with one deft movement he slid his sword back into its scabbard, his stoic expression in place, "never get in my way again, trash. Otherwise I may kill you also."

Her dark head lowered, "of course—"

His white fingers lightly touched her arm where a large bruise was blossoming a sickly yellow, the sleeve of her top shredded. "It doesn't hurt," she said quickly, seeing his interest in it. His hand slowly wrapped around the bruised area, suddenly applying pressure, she flinched; a little quirk of darkness came into her eyes. He released her, sliding his hands into his pockets, "liar." He said bluntly, "I will not tolerate someone who lies."

Her lower lip trembled, "I'm sorry…I just thought—"

"Thought what? That I wouldn't…" he stopped, closing his eyes. "Forget it. We will go back for now. Next time however, a trip deeper into Hueco Mundo may be needed."

***To be continued***

AN: Thank you for reading. No flames. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
